Pup Pup Katydids
Pup Pup Katydids is a story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Author's Note Just so you are all aware, this is really Thunderbird1InternationalRescue on a new account. BTW, this story takes place in the Anthro Universe. I'd also like to explain two things: * The Katydids, the band featured in this story, are a Beatles tribute band I created on my pal Moose513's Any Idea Wiki and should not be confused with this English rock band from the late 1980's. The fact that the two bands share a name is just a coincidence. The band's lineup consists as follows: **Trent from the Total Drama franchise on lead/backing vocals, rhythm/lead guitar, keyboards, and harmonica **Cody from the same series as Trent on lead/backing vocals, bass guitar, guitar, and piano **Skipper Adamson from the US version of As The Bell Rings on lead guitar, 6-string bass, and backing/lead vocals **And Dez Wade from Austin & Ally on drums and vocals * Also, the anthro outfits (Well, the ones for Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Smoky, and Tundra anyway), are just my own takes on how they could look as anthros. As for Kailey's anthro clothes, I asked Morgan what she'd imagine Kailey's anthro outfit to be. Now that everything's (hopefully) cleared up, let us begin! Summary The pups attend a Katydids concert. Characters * Ryder * James (me) * Katie * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rubble * Zuma * Tundra (Yes, before any of you ask, I did 'get permission from Tundrathesnowpup to use her.) * Kailey (same as Tundra) * Smoky (Yes, I got permission from SmokythePolicePup to use him) * Trent from the ''Total Drama franchise * Cody from the same franchise as Trent * Skipper Adamson from the US version of As The Bell Rings * Dez Wade from Austin & Ally Story One day, Kailey and Tundra were walking through town. Since how this is an Anthro Universe story, Tundra was wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt with a snowflake on it red-violet shorts. Kailey was wearing a blue hoodie with waves on it and jeans. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Kailey?" asked Tundra. "You said it, Tundra." said Kailey. "Sunny and bright, clear blue sky, and the sweet sound of birds. Yup, there is no way this can be ruined." But then, Kailey saw a poster tacked to a telephone pole. "Hey, what's this?" she asked. Kailey studied the poster for about a minute until Tundra became interested. "Hey, Kailey, what're you looking at?" asked Tundra. "Come see for yourself." said Kailey. Tundra did, and as it turned out, the poster had a picture of four young men who looked to be in their late teens and wearing grey suits with black shoes. One of the men had black hair and green eyes, another had brown hair and teal eyes, another had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and the last one had auburn hair with blue eyes. Above the men were the words "Coming Soon To Adventure Bay!" and below them were the words "The Katydids!". What was cool about this was that it was written in the same style as the logo for the famous 1960's British rock group The Beatles. "I've never heard of these guys." said Tundra. "Neither have I." said Kailey. "I wonder what they're like?" "Let's go show this to Ryder and the others." said Tundra. "Yeah, let's go." said Kailey. With that, they took the poster off the pole and went back to The Lookout. At The Lookout, Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble played catch with a football and Rocky and Smoky were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch, with Rocky playing as Luigi and Smoky playing as Yoshi, and while Ryder played ''Snipers V.S. Thieves ''on his Pup-Pad. In terms of clothing, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, and Rubble all wore t-shirts in their respective colors (blue for Chase, red for Marshall, pink for Skye, green for Rocky, and yellow for Rubble) and with their respective symbols on them (a police badge for Chase, a flame for Marshall, a propeller for Skye, a recycling symbol for Rocky, and a wrench for Rubble), and different bottom garments. For Chase, it was a pair of dark blue tennis shorts, Marshall a pair of jean shorts, Skye, a red denim skirt, Rubble a pair of navy blue jeans, and Rocky a pair of khaki shorts As for Smoky, he was wearing an olive green sleeveless shirt with the letter "S" on it in yellow and jean shorts just like the ones Marshall had. "This is a really cool game!" said Rocky. "You said it, Big Bro!" said Smoky. "I'm so glad James and Ryder got this Nintendo Switch for all of us!" Ryder smiled as he watched the brothers play the game. Just then, Tundra and Kailey came back with the poster. "Hey, girls." said Ryder, who saw the poster. "What's that you got there?" Tundra showed Ryder the poster. "Have you heard of these guys?" she asked. "Actually, yes." said Ryder. "Katie told me about them." "Cool." said Tundra. "What're they like?" asked Kailey. "They're a Beatles tribute band." a voice said. It was their friend James, who had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore gray glasses, a green long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes entered. "Cool!" said Smoky. "You mean they play songs by The Beatles?" "Yup." said James. "They play all the Fab Four's greatest hits. "I Want To Hold Your Hand", "Yellow Submarine", "Paperback Writer", "Day Tripper", "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds", you name it." "Nice." said Smoky. "I'd really like to see them in concert some time." "Well, it looks like we might have that chance." said Ryder. "They're having a concert here tomorrow night at the Adventure Bay Stadium." "Oh, cool!" said Kailey. "Can we go?! Can we?!' "I don't see why not." Ryder said with a chuckle. "Where can we get the tickets before the show?" asked Smoky. "Says here you can pre-order them online on their website, ticketmaster, CheapTickets.com, or on StubHub" said Rocky. "Nice." said Tundra. "Well, we better round up the other pups and tell them." said Ryder. "I'll go down to the beach and get Zuma." said James. "Alright." said Ryder. Meanwhile, Zuma, who was wearing an orange t-shirt with his anchor emblem on it and black tennis shorts, was indeed down at the beach, walking along the shore and letting the waves lap at his bare feet. "Ahhh." Zuma said. "This feews weawwy nice." Just then, James' 1971 Volkswagen Squareback pulled up, and James stepped out and approached Zuma. "Hey, Zuma, just letting you know that we need you at the Lookout." said James. "Why?" asked Zuma. "You'll see." said James. "Just meet me in my car and we'll go from there." "Oh, okay." said Zuma. James went back to his car, and Zuma, after drying and getting the wet sand off his feet, joined him in the back seat, where they drove back to The Lookout. By the time they got back, the other pups had been gathered around. "What's the news?" asked Chase. "Pups, I have an announcement to make." said Ryder. "Ooh, are we getting pizza?" asked Rubble. "Nope." Ryder said with a chuckle. "Are we going to Disneyland?" asked Skye. "Uh-uh." said Ryder. "Then what is it?" asked Marshall. "We're going to a Katydids concert." said Ryder. "You mean that new Beatles tribute band that started up recently?" asked Chase. "Yup." said Ryder. "Sweet." said Chase. "I've read an article about them on the Internet. Believe it or not, all four members are Beatles fans." "Nice." said Marshall. "When's the concert?" asked Skye. "It's tomorrow night at the Adventure Bay Stadium, according to the poster Tundra and Kailey showed us." said James. "I'm gonna pre-order the tickets right now." "And I'll call Katie and ask if she'd like to come." said Ryder. "Great." said Chase. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" Kailey said, jumping up and down with excitement. Ryder laughed. "Calm down, Kailey!" he said. "I know you're excited, but can you at least wait until we're at the show?" "Okay." Kailey said with a giggle. Soon enough, the night of the concert arrived, and by the time James, Ryder, Katie, and all the pups made it to the stadium, dozens of Katydids fans, mostly teenage girls, had gathered. "Wow." said Chase. "Looks like we gotta packed house!" "Good thing I had our seats reserved." said James. They all went to their seats and sat down. Fortunately, they were still able to see the band from where they were. "This is gonna be sweet!" said Rocky. Eventually, Mayor Goodway came onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the very first time in Adventure Bay history, The Katydids!" Mayor Goodway said. The crowd clapped and cheered as The Katydids, comprised of guitarist/keyboardist/vocalist Trent Winston, bassist/pianist/vocalist Cody Anderson, guitarist/vocalist Skipper Adamson, and drummer/vocalist Dez Wade, rushed from one of the tunnels and to the stage, which they quickly climbed onto, and while Trent, Cody, and Skipper got their guitars and bass on, Dez seated himself at his drum kit. Once they were set up, they began playing their first song, which was "Nowhere Man", with Trent on lead vocals. :��He's a real nowhere man :Sitting in his nowhere land :Making all his nowhere plans for nobody :Doesn't have a point of view :Knows not where he's going to :Isn't he a bit like you and me? :Nowhere man, please listen (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :You don't know what you're missing (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :Nowhere man (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :The world is at your command (aaah-aah-lala-lala-la) :He's as blind as he can be :Just sees what he wants to see :Nowhere man, can you see me at all? :Nowhere man, don't worry (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :Take your time; don't hurry (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :Leave it all (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :Till somebody else lends you a hand (aaah-aah-lala-lala) :Doesn't have a point of view :Knows not where he's going to :Isn't he a bit like you and me? :Nowhere man please listen (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :You don't know what you're missing (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :Nowhere man (aaah-ah-la-la-la) :The world is at your command (aaah-aah-lala-lala) :He's a real nowhere man :Sitting in his nowhere land :Making all his nowhere plans for nobody :Making all his nowhere plans for nobody :Making all his nowhere plans for nobody�� Everyone cheered after the song ended, and Trent spoke into the mic. "Hello, Adventure Bay!" Trent said. "We are The Katydids!" "And who are you?" Cody called. Everyone cheered more. "Alright, I'll be singing this next number." said Cody. "It's called "I Saw Her Standing There". Goes like this." Cody cued the band, and they began playing the song. :��One, two, three, four! :Well, she was just seventeen :If you know what I mean :And the way she looked :Was way beyond compare :So how could I dance with another :When I saw her standing there? :Well, she looked at me :And I, I could see :That before too long :I'd fall in love with her :She wouldn't dance with another :When I saw her standing there :Well, my heart went boom :When I crossed that room :And I held her hand in mine :Whoa, we danced through the night :And we held each other tight :And before too long :I fell in love with her :Now, I'll never dance with another :When I saw her standing there :Well, my heart went boom :When I crossed that room :And I held her hand in mine :Oh, we danced through the night :And we held each other tight :And before too long :I fell in love with her :Now, I'll never dance with another :Since I saw her standing there :Whoa, since I saw her standing there :Yeah, well, since I saw her standing there�� Everyone cheered after hearing this song, and the band bowed before singing the next song, which was "I Want To Hold Your Hand". :��Oh yeah, I tell you something :I think you'll understand :When I say that something :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :Oh, please say to me :You'll let me be your man :And please, say to me :You'll let me hold your hand :You'll let me hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :And when I touch you, I feel happy inside :It's such a feeling that my love :I can't hide :I can't hide :I can't hide :Yeah, you got that something :I think you'll understand :When I say that something :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :And when I touch you, I feel happy inside :It's such a feeling that my love :I can't hide :I can't hide :I can't hide :Yeah, you got that something :I think you'll understand :When I feel that something :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand :I wanna hold your hand�� Like the previous two times, everyone clapped and cheered as the band bowed, and Trent spoke into the mic again. "Alright, we're now gonna have a little intermission." said Trent. "You can use this time to use the bathrooms or get snacks and/or drinks." With that, everyone went their separate ways, and Ryder noticed that Marshall was crossing his legs in his seat. "Do you have to go potty, Marshall?" Ryder asked. Marshall nodded. "Does anyone else need to go?" asked Katie. "I do." said Skye. "So do I." said Zuma. "And me." said Rubble. "Anyone else?" asked James. "I went before we left." said Chase. "So did I." said Tundra. "What she said." said Kailey. "I'm good." said Rocky. "I have to go." said Smoky. "Alright." said James. "Let's go." With that, James, Ryder, and Katie escorted Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, and Smoky to the bathrooms, where the pups all went in, did their business, flushed, washed their hand-paws, and came back out. Just as they were leaving the bathrooms, Skye saw Trent, Cody, Skipper, and Dez at the concession stand buying four bottled waters, one for each of them. "Guys, look!" Skye cried happily. "It's them!" Trent and his friends heard Skye, turned around, and smiled. "Well, hi there." said Dez. "I can't believe it." said Marshall. "We're speaking to the band in person!" "Can I have your autographs?" Skye asked. "Sure!" said Skipper. Katie took out a small notebook out of her purse, opened it up, and gave that and a pen to Trent, who then passed it to Cody, who passed it to Skipper, who passed it to Dez. However, they noticed that Cody was using his right hand to sign the book in contrast to the fact that he played with his left hand. "Hey, Cody?" asked Smoky. "Yes?" Cody replied. "Why did you use your right hand to sign your autograph even though you use your left hand to play your bass?" Smoky asked. "I'm ambidextrous." Cody said. "What does that mean?" asked Smoky. "That means he can use his right and left hands equally well." said Katie. "Well, it's not the case with guitar playing." said Cody. "You see, when I first started learning guitar, it was difficult for me to play right-handed, but I soon found it more comfortable for me to play with my left hand." "That makes sense." said Smoky. Trent then looked at his watch. "Well, intermission's up." he said. "You guys better get back to your seats." And that's exactly what they did. Soon, the band was back onstage. "Now that intermission's up, I'm gonna turn things over to Skipper for this next number." said Trent. "Thank you, Trent." said Skipper. "This next one's called "If I Needed Someone". I'll be singing this one." They then began playing after Skipper cued his bandmates. :��If I needed someone to love :You're the one that I'd be thinking of :If I needed someone :If I had some more time to spend :Then I guess I'd be with you, my friend :If I needed someone :Had you come some other day :Then it might not have been like this :But, you see, now I'm too much in love :Carve your number on my wall :And maybe you will get a call from me :If I needed someone :Ah, ah, ah, ah :If I had some more time to spend :Then I guess I'd be with you, my friend :If I needed someone :Had you come some other day :Then it might not have been like this :But, you see, now I'm too much in love :Carve your number on my wall :And maybe you will get a call from me :If I needed someone :Ah, ah�� Everyone cheered again, and the band bowed deep for the third time, then Skipper spoke up again. "Alright, Cody, it's all yours again!" said Skipper. Everyone laughed as Cody took the mic again. "Thanks, Skipper." Cody said. "This next one's called "And I Love Her". Hit it, guys!" With that, they started singing again, with Cody on lead. :��I give her all my love, that's all I do :And if you saw my love, you'd love her too :I love her :She gives me everything and tenderly :The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me :And I love her :A love like ours could never die :As long as I have you near me :Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky :I know this love of mine will never die :And I love her :Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky :I know this love of mine will never die :And I love her�� As they were singing this one, Tundra rested her head on Rocky's shoulder lovingly, and he leaned in and wrapped his arm around her. Kailey, Smoky, Chase, and Skye followed suit. "This song is so relaxing." Tundra said. "Yeah, it is." said Rocky. In no time, they were finished, and Trent spoke up after bowing. "Alright, I'm gonna end our little program here tonight with "Twist & Shout", the song that started our career!" said Trent. "Feel free to sing along!" As soon as he said that, they began singing the last song. :��Well, shake it up baby now :Twist and shout :Come on, come on, come, come on baby now :Come on and work it on out :Well, work it on out, honey :You know you look so good :You know you got me goin' now :Just like I know you would :Well, shake it up baby now :Twist and shout :Come on, come on, come, come on baby now :Come on and work it on out :You know you twist, little girl :You know you twist so fine :Come on and twist a little closer now :And let me know that you're mine, woo :Ah, ah, ah, ah, wow :Baby now :Twist and shout :Come on, come on, come, come on baby now :Come on and work it on out :You know you twist, little girl :You know you twist so fine :Come on and twist a little closer now :And let me know that you're mine :Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now :Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now :Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now :Ah, ah, ah, ah�� Everyone clapped their hands and tapped their feet to the music, and when they were done, everyone gave a great big cheer as Dez did a cymbal roll on his cymbals and Cody repeatedly plucked the E string on his bass. "Thank you, Adventure Bay!" Trent said. "Goodnight!" Everyone cheered as The Katydids left, and everyone went home. "That was fun." said Rocky. "Yeah, it was." said Smoky. "Thanks for taking us, guys." said Tundra. "No problem." said James. Soon, they arrived back at The Lookout, where everyone got on their jammies, brushed their teeth, went to the bathroom, and went to bed, but before she went to sleep, Skye stuck the paper with the band's signatures on it on her wall next to her bed. Then, she laid down and tucked herself on. "This was probably one of the best nights ever." she said with a yawn. Skye then fell asleep, happy to have had such a wonderful experience. '''The End Notes * As stated in the Author's Note tab, this story features this Beatles tribute band I created on Moose513's Any Idea Wiki. * Despite the use of song lyrics, this is in no way, shape, or form, a song article. * As a user already existing on this wiki on a new account, I'd like to thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Anthro Crossover Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Stories by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue